


Old Dog and New Dogs

by artificiallifecreator



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Raleigh, it was the perfect solution. Then he got home and it kinda got away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dog and New Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seven (sevenpoints)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006049) by [seven (sevenpoints)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven). 



> Have you read that story? Yes? Then on you go. No? Then do so! I wrote a tiny summary to give you an idea of where in the story this takes place, but it doesn’t even begin to cover the awesomeness of the original. Seriously, Seven did a really, really good job. 
> 
> Originally Posted as a comment fic Dec17/13

Mako and Raleigh saved the world: Yay!  
Mako and Raleigh have absolutely no idea what to do with their lives: Not so ‘yay’!  
They decide to build a house.  
Newt and Hermann build a breed of plankton that devours Kaiju Blue.  
Mako builds robots.  
Herc builds a story about checking in on them after the project starts. He kinda forgets to leave.  
   
Max nearly smashes robots into component pieces.  
And so our story begins…  
   
After yet another close call between Hokke Inu and Max, Raleigh came home with a large box featuring a cat and an elaborate carpeted... thing.  
"What is that?" asked Mako.  
Herc took one look at it and chocked on his coffee.  
"For the love of- should we get you checked for the funnies Raleigh?"  
"[...] 'if only Hokke Inu could go somewhere where Max can't'. The cat down the street does that all the time and Max is a dog..." he trailed off. It made so much sense at the time.  
Mako knew where he was going though: "The Inu can't do jumps like this yet," she tapped the picture, "But I skimped on their trigonometry. Simple enough fix."  
Herc grumbled something about "damn cat furniture contaminating everything" but helped them assemble the castle-tower-climber-thing anyway.  
(It occurred to them later, when Chiisai Inu fled into the 'house' at the tower's base, that they could've just cut an Inu-sized hole in an otherwise closed box and left it at that, but by then Raleigh had discovered that building vertical obstacle courses was ridiculously fun and oh hey, we have a use for the dining room now!)


End file.
